Colleagues
by CalicoCas
Summary: You have decied to catch up with Lowery and ask Owen to tag along, but why is he acting so weird?


**(A/N) So here's another 'imagine'. There will be a prat two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or Jurassic Park. Or Chris Pratt, because we all knew I would be doing other thing if that was true, heh?**

From the day you started to work at Jurassic World people have mistaken you and your colleague as "together", you could understand it as you two were nearly inseparable, but it wasn't that bad. Right?

You stuck your hand through the fence of the Triceratops paddock and pet your favourite Triceratops. You knew it was unfair to pick favourites, but Tricy had picked you as favourite and you just returned the feeling, that's it. Plus, Tricy always came to you when you were there and became _really_ excited.

"Hey baby. I'll give you one last treat, but I really need to go!" You pouted at the animal, who just stared at you blankly. "Of course, you don't understand a bit from what I say, you big stumpy." You smile and pet her snout. You quickly grab a treat and give it to her.

You wave one last time and then walk towards your park vehicle. You throw your duffel bag on the passenger seat and get in, turning on the AC and letting your radio blast on a deafening volume, but you didn't care. While you drove down the road to the more restricted area of the island you hopped up and down in your seat, dancing to the song playing.

After a quick trip of about twenty minutes you drive up to paddock and before you get out your phone buzzes to you, a text from Lowery; "Not forgetting about tonight, are you?" You laugh, You were good friends, but because you both have been very busy with work you didn't have much time to hang out. He was either busy running the park or crashing because he was exhausted and you were either making sure Tricy was behaving or being treated well or running around the park because other's asked for assistance.

You were assigned to the Triceratops, but you worked here for some time now and people asked for your help, because you happened to just know a lot of stuff. This one time the spikes of a Stegosaur's tail was infected and her own handlers couldn't get her to calm down and stop resisting the anaesthetics they were trying to give her. Luckily you knew a little trick and managed to get the animal to take them through some food.

A knock to the car window makes you jump up and nearly throw your phone through the cabin. You had continued to sing along to the song and hadn't heard the first few knocks. On the other side of the window stands Barry, one of the Velociraptor handlers. You knew him because you once had to deliver this medicine for one of the girls and you talked for a while, after that you saw more often as you came here quite regularly.

You turn off the music and get out of the car. "Hey Barry. How the girls doing?"

"Wonderful, as always." You laugh and suddenly your face turns serious.

"Wait how long were you standing here?"

"Longer than you would like." He grins smugly and you groan. _Great now I embarrassed myself. Again._

You walk past him and head towards the stairs that lead up to the catwalk. There, on one end of the cross you see him, Owen Grady, your best friend here on the island, even above Lowery. Only thing is; you had been neglecting him terribly. And yes you heard the rumours, people thought that you had split up, as everyone thought you were dating.

"Grady!" Instead of whatever you expected, he puts his hand up to you and shushes you. When you look into the pit you understand why. He was in the middle of his daily training session with, as he liked to call it, his girls. The four of them were standing formally alongside each other and all eyes were focused on Owen.

"And…" He starts to move his hand that wasn't shushing you slowly down and then snapped it down. "Go!" And the four Raptors were off.

He turns to you and his eyes go slightly big. "Oh my god! (Y/N)! I didn't knew it was you!"

You laugh and walk towards him. He answers by opening his arms for you and you happily step in and hug him. You both step back. _Is it me or is he acting awkward?_

"That was awesome!"

"What? That was just a regular hug."

You chuckle. "No you dummy. The training!" _Wait is that a blush?! What is going on with him today?_

"But anyways, Lowery and I are going out tonight and I thought maybe you wanted to tag along? It's nothing special or anything, just eating something and then we're going to some bar."

"No, I would love to come along. Sounds fun!"

"Yeah okay, cool. So see you at 7 at the Bar and Grill?"

"Yeah sounds great."

You look him up and down, trying to come to a conclusion on why he is acting like this, but shrug it off and walk in the opposite direction of him. You look over your shoulder once and wave at him. He waves back and goes to lean on the railing but misses it and almost falls, making you turn around, worried.

"Are you okay?" You laugh.

"Yeah, of course, I'm always okay, I was born okay."

"Alright…"

You walk down the stairs and tap Barry on the shoulder who you spot near the safe-cage. "Do you have any idea what is going on with Owen, he's acting really strange."

"You'll find out, trust me." You look at him strangely and he just walks away.

 _What the hell?_

You decide to ignore it and get into your car, turning the engine on and glancing at Barry talking to Owen. It looks like he is laughing at him, for whatever reason.

"Owen, you need to step up to her. I think you scared her away."

"Okay you, are so definitely **not** helping!" Owen says pissed off, punching him in the shoulder and then starts to walk away.

"I'm just trying to help. Why not pretend like she's one of your girls? You seem to be able to handle **them**." He turns around and points at him.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine. We haven't seen each other for a while, I just got to get back into the groove."

"Denial is not a river in Egypt. Just saying." He adds seeing the look Own gives him.


End file.
